Engañada
by GatoCurioso
Summary: ¿Shizuru engaña a Natsuki? Bueno quizás las palabras puedan tener muchas interpretaciones, cuidado con creer todo lo que te dicen, más si lo tomas literalmente - Mai HiME


El oneshot no es totalmente de mi autoría, mi coautora es MzDaRkGirL, como es debido comparto al 100% el crédito del fanfic con ella, esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Mai HiME no nos pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Sunrise, la historia si es original. (Serian ustedes felices si nos perteneciera ¿no?)

* * *

ENGAÑADA – Oneshot

- No pues, Fujino no viene esta vez – Dijo Haruka sacudiendo la mano como si no tuviera importancia

- ¿Cómo? ¿Vienes tú y no ella?, ¡tú ni siquiera eres una HiME! – Natsuki estaba más que enojada, soportar a Haruka ya era mucho, ¿y ahora ni siquiera Shizuru venía?

- Pues que quieres que te diga, yo vengo para visitar a Yukino, pero Fujino dijo que no podía, creo que esta algo ocupada con su novia – Haruka dio una risita después de eso, ya ni le molestaba lo que Shizuru hiciera con su vida, después de todo como la misma Shizuru había dicho, ella no estaba en posición de decir nada

- ¿Con su novia? ¿Cuál novia? – La voz de Natsuki que de por si estaba alterada de pronto era oscura y siniestra sin siquiera intentarlo

- Pues ya te dije supongo, además, ¿Qué ella no te lo dijo? hace tiempo sale con una chica que no conozco, pensé que lo sabias – La voz de Haruka hacia que Natsuki se alterará más, al ver esto Yukino se acerco y se llevo a Haruka con el primer pretexto que le vino a la mente.

Natsuki empezó a caminar hacia la salida mientras un aura negra la envolvía, esto llamó la atención de todas pero solo fue Mai quien se atrevió a acercarse.

- Natsuki, ¿a dónde vas? Ni creas que así te salvas de cantar en el Karaoke – Mai trato de aparentar normalidad, hablar directamente era mala idea en este momento

- Shizuru no viene, al parecer esta ocupada con su novia – Natsuki recalco la última palabra

- Ahhhhhhh – Mai dio un grito, ella era de los pocos que sabía, pues, ella y Reito, porque Mikoto no contaba

- Si, ¿Qué opinas de eso?, ahora me quiero ir ¿puedo? Mai-okaasan – Dijo Natsuki en un tono hiriente

- Sabes que tus ofensas no funcionan conmigo, y si, me preocupo por ti, eres mi amiga, ¿algún problema? – Mai le respondió retándola igualmente

- Me voy y tú no me lo vas a impedir – Le dijo Natsuki ya enojada y fastidiada

- ¿Vas a buscarla? – Le dijo Mai en un tono triste y serio

- ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué me acuesta a dormir como si nada? ¡Lo último que le voy a permitir es que me tome por idiota! Ni siquiera a Shizuru se lo permitiré, ni siquiera a ella – Natsuki estaba visiblemente alterada, lo único que alegraba a Mai era estar afuera, para que no se enteraran todos de todo con los gritos de Natsuki

- Se que si te amarro, hallaras un modo de soltarte, así que me ahorrare el trabajo, ve entonces, pero no te mates por la carretera corriendo como una loca, porque si no ¿Cómo le harás reclamo? – Mai tenía un tono cansado

-No me trates como si fuera una niña, se cuidarme ¿ok? – Natsuki se alejo con paso rápido hasta llegar a su moto

- Ara, ara, entonces Fujino te monta el cuerno, ¿Quién lo diría, no? – Dijo Nao quien se encontraba sentada en la moto de Natsuki con una sonrisa maliciosa, inicialmente imitando el acento de Shizuru.

- ¡Quítate! No me fastidies ahora – Natsuki frunció su ceño, mientras bruscamente la bajaba de la moto y posteriormente se ponía el casco

- No te alteres Kuga, después de todo eso se veía venir – El tono de Nao era borde igual que siempre

Natsuki arranco de pronto, sin darle posibilidades de hablar más, se dirigía a Tokio, quería comprobarlo y sobre todo aclarar las cosas, no permitiría que la engañaran así.

En un punto de la carretera paro, tomo el teléfono y la llamó, tenia que saber que le diría Shizuru.

- ¿Natsuki?, que raro que me llames, la verdad estoy un poco ocupada, ¿Qué tal si te llamo después? – La voz de Shizuru parecía un poco molesta con la llamada

- Solo te llamaba para saber porque no vienes al Karaoke, Suzushiro acaba de decírmelo – Natsuki trataba de que su voz sonara normal, aunque estaba que lloraba

- Pues ya te lo he dicho, estoy algo ocupada, hablamos luego ¿ok?, adiós – Shizuru corto sin darle chance ni de despedirse

Natsuki pateo la baranda en la que se encontraba recostada mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, subió de nuevo a la moto y arranco a toda velocidad, lo único bueno de esa llamada era que había marcado a la casa de Shizuru, con lo cual podía estar segura que la encontraría. Dos horas le tomo llegar a Tokio, el camino era más largo pero, considerando que iba en motocicleta a toda velocidad había llegado más rápido, era alrededor de la 1 de la mañana, dejo la motocicleta en un parqueadero a unas cuadras del edificio de Shizuru para que no la sintiese llegar, entro al edificio, otra ventaja que tenía Natsuki era tener una copia de las llaves del departamento de Shizuru, pronto estaba parada en la puerta con el corazón dándole tumbos, y aun sin decidirse por abrir.

Finalmente lo hizo, entró, todo era oscuridad, llego a la habitación pero estaba vacía aparentemente, de pronto, sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás, y posicionaba la cabeza en su hombro, luego esa persona le dio una mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja, lo cual hizo que se sonrojará.

- Llegaste antes, seguro condujiste como una loca, pero tenia que arriesgarme, hoy no te me escapas Nat-su-ki – Shizuru hablaba con un tono muy sexy, Natsuki quien había estado muriendo sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando su querida Shizuru pronuncio su nombre, silaba a silaba, y ¡de que manera!

- Shizuru, ¡me puedes explicar esto! – Dijo Natsuki tratando de aclarar las cosas

- Ara, ¿no está muy claro? – Dijo Shizuru algo sorprendida

- ¿Claro? Claro que no, no atiendes mis llamadas, y Suzushiro me dices que tienes una novia – Dijo Natsuki muy enfada, casi a los gritos, mientras intentaba inútilmente deshacerse del agarre de Shizuru

- Bueno eso es cierto, tengo una novia – Dijo Shizuru con tranquilidad

- ¿Me lo dices en mi cara como si nada? ¿No seas descarada Shizuru? – Dijo Natsuki gritando ahora y luchando más por soltarse, Shizuru cada vez la tenía más fuerte

- ¿Descarada?, ara, si tú fuiste la primera en saberlo, ¿Cómo se supone que inicias una relación sin que la otra persona lo sepa? – Preguntó Shizuru de manera inocente

-Entonces… - Dijo Natsuki en un susurro mientras dejaba de intentar zafarse

- Naturalmente Natsuki, ¿no me digas que pensabas que yo…? – Dijo Shizuru en un tono divertido

- ¡No!, ¡claro que no! – El tono era cortante, a Natsuki le molestaba y mucho, ser descubierta

- Umm, ¿Entonces por qué estas aquí? – Dijo Shizuru como quien no entiende

- Ahhhhhhh – Natsuki se sentía frustrada

- Convencí a Haruka de que salía con alguien desde hace algunas semanas, y cuando teníamos que ir a Fuuka a la reunión, le dije que no podría ir, se sorprendió mucho, me preguntó el porque, y di evasivas a sus preguntas, con lo cual ella supuso que tendría una cita con mi novia, y eso no es del todo falso – Shizuru terminó su frase victoriosa

- ¡Hump! ¿Entonces supusiste que apenas ella me dijera eso, vendría para acá a enfrentarte? – Natsuki se sentía tonta al haber hecho lo que Shizuru predijo

- Si, lo que no esperaba era tu llamada, por eso tuve que darte un empujoncito para que vinieras, lamento si te hice sentir mal – Shizuru se sintió terrible al recordarlo, nunca hubiera querido hacer eso, pero el plan lo ameritaba

- ¿Por qué no simplemente me pediste que viniera? – Natsuki estaba relajada, la verdad es que estar así la hacia sentirse feliz

- Porque eso le quita lo divertido – Shizuru parecía de nuevo ser pícara y empezaba ahora a besar el cuello de Natsuki de manera torturante

- Ahhhh,… ¿entonces de que es de lo que no me voy a escapar? – El tono de Natsuki daba a entender cuanto disfrutaba de lo que Shizuru hacia

- ¿Mi Natsuki sabe que día es hoy? – Preguntó Shizuru mientras le daba la vuelta a Natsuki para besarla, la otra no se resistió en lo más mínimo, es más puso los brazos en el cuello de Shizuru, y terminó por profundizar el beso. Cuando se quedaron sin aliento se separaron

- No lo se déjame ver – dijo Natsuki mientras sacaba de su chaqueta el celular – Sábado 15 de agosto ¿Por qué? – Natsuki leía sin prestar atención, pero de pronto reacciono, ¿15 de agosto? - Hoy… - Natsuki hablaba casi perdiendo la voz

- ¿No quieres? Bueno no te puedo obligar – Shizuru parecía algo melancólica

- No es eso, es solo que ni siquiera lo recordaba, se supone que me tenía que mentalizar para esto - Natsuki estaba apenada, pero por sobre todas las cosas no sabia como decir lo que quería

- ¿Entonces no puedo? – Dijo Shizuru con un aire triste

- Si puedes, lo que no puedes es montarme el cuerno, o será la primera y ultima vez que este en tu cama – Natsuki tenía una expresión entre amenazante y celosa

- Yo nunca podría hacer eso Nat-su-ki, aunque es lindo verte así – Shizuru se divertía con la situación

- ¡Hump! Tampoco puedes volver a hacerme creer que me engañas – Natsuki se volteo dándole de nuevo la espalda a Shizuru para que no se notara su sonrojo, pero Shizuru la tomo de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, y posteriormente cayeron a la cama, besándose afanosamente, con arduos deseos de probar la piel y esencia de la otra.

Shizuru sonrió victoriosa, después de mucho tiempo pensándolo, imaginándolo, soñándolo… tendría a Natsuki para ella en la mejor de las facetas, todos esos pensamientos le provocaron un estremecimiento de felicidad que Natsuki notó.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó recostándose encima de Shizuru con mucho cuidado y sumamente preocupada al notar el temblor - ¿ocurre algo malo?

-No es nada Nat… su… ki… -dijo la chica con una sonrisa y dándole un liguero muerdo en el cuello- es solo que por fin vas a ser mía y no podría ser más feliz.

Natsuki se sentó sobre el abdomen de Shizuru, la miró a los ojos como solo ella sabía hacer y murmuró al tiempo que tiraba de los bordes de su propia camiseta y se la quitaba:

-Siempre he sido tuya… aunque ninguna de las dos fuera consciente de ello.

La castaña se medio incorporó y se abrazó a la morena como si la vida le fuera en ello, besando cada pedazo de piel que encontraba a su paso.

-No me puedo creer que lo olvidaras… -susurró Shizuru en su oído antes de recorrer el lóbulo con su lengua- debería castigarte por eso…

Natsuki dejó escapar un gemido y enrojeció, por haber olvidado tal día y a la vez porque Shizuru consiguiera eso de una manera tan rápida.

-Yo… no… bueno… no… -Natsuki no era capaz de decir nada coherente, todo su cuerpo temblaba solo con un ligero roce de la castaña.

Shizuru se abrazó mas fuerte a ella y giró dejándola debajo, le acaricio el lateral derecho del cuerpo y mirándola a los ojos se quitó su propia camiseta sonriendo.

-Piérdelo Natsuki… -murmuró besando encima de su ombligo y tranzando un húmedo recorrido con su lengua hasta el sujetador para arrancarlo sin compasión – piérdelo por favor…

-¿Él… él que…? – balbuceó la chica luchando por respirar y aferrándose al cuerpo de la mayor.

-El control… -bramó Shizuru acercándola a ella y devorando sus labios.

Un interruptor se encendió en la cabeza de Natsuki Kuga, no tenía porque reprimirse, no tenía porque avergonzarse, estaba con Shizuru, nada podía ir mal… y cuando fue consciente de ello algo en sus ojos cambió, apareció un deje de lujuria que hizo que a Shizuru le diera un vuelvo el corazón.

-Hagamos temblar las paredes de la casa Shizuru –respondió la chica lanzándose hacia a ella y sacándolas a ambas de la cama.

Si el golpe dolió… no se enteraron, pues en ese momento solo eran capaces de sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la otra.

Natsuki saboreó el cuello de la castaña a la vez que sus manos se dirigían a los pantalones de esta y lo abrían, cada movimiento de manos de la chica era para la portadora de la prenda como una explosión de placer, quería sentir a su amor en su totalidad y quería ser sentida… quería tantas cosas que comenzó a marearse por la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos.

Natsuki por su parte ajena a todo el estado interior de Shizuru se divertía como nunca en su vida batallando con los pantalones y la ropa interior de ambas que tanto le importunaban y la expresión de felicidad que mudó a su rostro cuando lo consiguió, provocó en Shizuru un repentino ataque de ternura que la empujó a sentarla a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y besarla profundamente.

-Eres dueña de mi corazón, eres dueña de mi alma… ahora quiero que lo seas de mi cuerpo Natsuki… -dijo Shizuru tranzando un recorrido de su cuello a su lóbulo izquierdo – mi corazón late por ti, mis pulmones respiran por ti, yo vivo por y para ti…

La morena bajo el rostro y besó a la castaña a la vez que acariciaba su espalda con sus manos y la apresaba contra ella… la quería, la deseaba, tenia que ser suya… ¡YA! Y así lo expresó:

-Shizuru… no quiero esperar más…

-Ara, ara… -respondió la castaña con una sonrisa malvada – pero si fue Natsuki la que olvido lo que íbamos a hacer hoy – y acariciando la feminidad de su compañera para oírla gemir de nuevo añadió – quiero hacerla sufrir más como castigo…

Natsuki frunció el ceño sin abandonar los gemidos y decidió pasar ella a la acción, si Shizuru no quería hacerla suya, Natsuki haría a Shizuru suya. Con un diestro movimiento se escurrió y la acostó en el suelo para hacer suyo uno de sus pezones.

-Si Shizuru no va a Natsuki… -dijo la morena subiendo a su cuello y apresando el otro pechó con su mano izquierda – Natsuki irá a Shizuru.

Y con la mano derecha recorrió su cuerpo deleitando su tacto en cada curva de la chica y su oído en cada gemido producido, llego hasta su entrada y la recorrió con los dedos notando la humedad de la zona, una humedad que representaba que las dos se morían por el contacto con la otra. Se movió de nuevo adaptando el cuerpo de Shizuru al suyo y uniendo sus centros para sorpresa de la castaña y comenzó a moverse.

Si alguna vez pensó que cielo e infierno eran un mito, se equivocó… el cielo estaba ahí mismo… en las sensaciones producidas en la unión de sus cuerpos y la visión del rostro de Shizuru perlado de sudor y congestionado.

Recorrieron sus cuerpos con las manos, se besaron, se dijeron palabras dulces y no tan dulces, todo sin perder la conexión que estaba consiguiendo llevarlas a un lugar al cual solo puedes acceder acompañada del amor de tu vida.

Cuando los movimientos alcanzaron un ritmo frenético se aferraron a las caderas de la otra como si les fuese la vida en ello y terminaron con un largo gemido en el cual llamaban a la otra.

Después de hacer todo lo que se puedan imaginar, y más, yacían acostadas en la cama mientras el sol empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana, Shizuru estaba recostada en el pecho de Natsuki y lo único que querían en ese momento era descansar, pero Shizuru se levanto un poco y vio a Natsuki a los ojos

- ¿Quién dijo que solo lo haríamos en la habitación? – Shizuru no podía perder la oportunidad de hacer sonrojar a Natsuki, Natsuki se puso más roja que un tomate recordando la pequeña charla que habían tenido, cuando Shizuru se canso regreso a "su lugar"

- Tienes razón, cuando nos despertemos podemos hacerlo en el baño – Dijo Natsuki de manera atrevida después de que se recompuso, y logro lo que quería un sonrojo (aunque leve) de Shizuru

Shizuru se acomodó hasta que quedo completamente encima de Natsuki y su boca estaba justo al lado del oído de la otra.

- No solo en el baño – El tono sexy de Shizuru era innegable, mientras besaba y lamia la oreja de Natsuki. Esta la apretaba más a su cuerpo, y cuando Shizuru trato de levantarse no se lo permitió

- Me gusta estar así – Dijo Natsuki dándole a entender que no se moviera – vamos a dormir

Finalmente cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, y es que debían recuperar energías para hacer lo que querían el resto del día.

FIN

Notas del Autor:

Por si alguien no lo sabe (aunque lo dudo) el 15 de agosto es el cumpleaños de Natsuki, entonces si quieren que aclare la situación o les quedo la duda, lo que pasa es que Natsuki le prometió a Shizuru que para su cumpleaños número 18 finalmente se entregaría a ella.

Natsuki paso el año con clases extras de Shizuru, y Shizuru esta viviendo en Tokio porque ahora estudia en la Todai.

* * *

Por favor dejar sus comentarios, esperamos que todos queden satisfechos, y un placer pasar por acá y escribir para vosotros.


End file.
